After the End
by Mac.K.1234
Summary: I'm the daughter of Day and June. I was separated from them and now I have to find them. I'm the Republic's most wanted criminal just like my father used to be. I meet someone along the way and never thought someone could be like him. What if everything I had planned gets ruined just because I fell in love? Will I ever find my parents?
1. Chapter 1

I've done a lot in my life like rob a bank, steal from a museum, and go around the world. But never in my life have I ever found someone like Kyle. Kyle is fast, energetic, smart, and strong.

If you want to know my life then I would say, "It's a long story." But I'll give you pieces of it.

It all started when my parents, Daniel (Day) Altan Wing and June Iparis. They fell in love but trouble came to the Republic and messed things up. But somehow in the end of it they found that things could work out between them. They got married and had me. Oh yeah my name is Crystal Wing. My father taught me to do climb and scale a building in 10 seconds. My mother taught me how to use a gun and fight like a soldier. They're the best teachers I could ever have.

I'm 17 and I am the most wanted criminal and murderer in the Republic. If you want to know why and how I'm a murderer that's for later.

First you need know how I got separated from my parents.

5 Years Ago

I sat there watching my parents talk to the Republic Soldiers. Mother's yelling at them and Daddy has his head tilted down to the floor and his left hand rubbing his forehead. Looks like he's having another headache.

"Look Mrs. Wing I know you don't like this but the great Elector has ordered this," the first soldier with bight flaming red hair said.

"No I don't care what the Elector, Grayson says. I'm NOT letting you take my little girl away! She's not taking the test," mother yells back I can see the anger on her face and in her body language.

The soldiers and mother argued for what seemed like forever but then they pushed passed my parents and grabbed me. My parents had put of a fight but more Republic Soldiers came, they couldn't fight them all. I kicked and screamed, I screamed for my parents to save me, but it was no use. The bright red haired soldier took me down the stairs and out my apartment complex. He put me in the jeep waiting for us. I kicked and screamed, trying to push past him, but he pushed me back making me hit my head on the other window.

Pain surged through my head. Tears started to trickle down from my eyes, not for the pain but for my parents wondering if I'll ever see them again. The jeep took us to a stadium that used to hold the Trials, now I know why my mother said that I'm not taking the test.

They made me take the trail, and they said I scored a perfect score 1500/1500, just like my parents. They then took me to a lab, where they did tests on me for 3 years. During those 3 years of being tested on and I was scanning everything so I knew where I could go and escape. Finally the day came, I slipped out of my restraints and causally stepped through the door keeping low so no one would see me.

That's when I blacked out. I couldn't remember anything from the moment I slipped out the door to moment I woke up in an alleyway.

Present

I haven't seen my parents since then.


	2. Anden's Death

Okay I know you must be thinking what happened to Anden? Well I think it's time to tell the truth. Everybody in this god damn Republic thinks that he died of sickness, but that's not true.

17 Years Ago

Nikki's POV (Kyle's Old Partner)

I don't really know how to tell this but I'm in the main building where the Elector holds his parties. I'm in my stupid fancy disguise, I miss my leather jacket and combat boots.

I greet these annoying rich people and I can't seem to find my target. I casually move my hand up to my earpiece and speak, "Kyle I can't find him."

"Calm down and I'm hacking into the security system right now. Just stay calm Nikki," Kyle's voice rings in my head.

I keep walking around, not finding anything useful. Then all the lights turn out and I hear Kyle's voice, "Nikki that was me. I found him he's in the meeting room, heavily guarded."

"Great. Thanks."

I head down to the meeting room's door, listening to the voices inside. They're all muffled but at least I know Anden's in there. I quickly move to a restroom. Once I'm in I quickly change into my combat outfit Kyle insisted I wear. Nice pair of skinny jeans, combat boots, black leather jacket, and a white t-shirt. I also wear black gloves with the tips cut off.

I find a window and climb out. My dad's lessons are going to come in handy here. I keep my body close to the wall and creep along the ledge. I finally reach the meeting room's window and silently open the window and climb in. All the senators look at me but I only look at one person, Anden. I pull out my gun and put a finger up to my lip to keep them quiet.

"Anden, how are you?"

"What do want," he keeps his expression stern, very cute.

I can hear the guards running up the door, I can't waste time, I have to make this quick. "Forgive me Anden," I say quickly and fir the gun at him.

For a split second I can see the look of confusion on his face as a tear falls down my cheek. All the senators look towards my direction but I'm already gone.

5 minutes later

I sit on top of the shopping mall roof, crying silently. I just sit there not wanting to believe that I killed Anden. No knew that I loved him and he loved me, all that sternness and anger was all fake. Please forgive me Anden, I says silently to myself over and over again. Please forgive me.

Present

Crystal's POV

I don't know what happened to Nikki and Kyle won't tell. But she sounded cool.

I sit on the couch in Kyle's hideout, drinking soda. Kyle's out doing "business" and I'm stuck here doing nothing but thinking. Just today at 7 A.M. I saw them, I saw my parents for the first time since that day Republic took me away. But they didn't know it was me. I can still see my father's bright blue eyes and my mother's dark eyes with that gold glint in them.

I must be crying because I feel the tears run down my cheeks and I can't stop them. I hear the door shut and I wipe my eyes and look over at Kyle. He always wears a black trench coat, jeans, black steel toe boots, and his black cap. He glances over at me and pushes his glasses up. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh nothing just thinking," my voice shakes, I'm still crying and I can't seem to stop.

"Your parents. You met them today didn't you? Don't even try to lie I saw you from the cameras outside," he sets his hat down on his desk and looks back at me.

He leans against the desk and crosses his arms. "Were you spying on me?" I can't believe him, for the past 2 years he's never done this, or has he?

"I have to keep you safe that was promise to you," he says.

"What promise? You never made a promise to me."

He looks to the ground and shakes his head. "You're different Crystal, you know that right? I did make that promise I just never told you."

I slightly blush and turn away. What is with Kyle? He's never acted like this before. "Whatever. I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself."

I walk off to my room and as I do I hear him say, "I don't care. I will keep promise whether you like it or not."

I stop and turn around, "What did you say?"

He looks at me confused, "I didn't say anything and if you want proof I can show you."

"Whatever." I walk off to my room, while my usual headaches starting up again. Maybe what I heard was my imagination. But something deep down was telling me it wasn't.


	3. Hospital Trip

I wake to someone shaking me. Pain bursts through my head I scream in pain.

"Hey calm down Crystal."

I barely hear Kyle's voice as the pain begins to spread through my whole body. I can't take it anymore, tears fall down my cheeks and I scream, "Help me! KYLE!"

I feel Kyle lift me up out of my bed and then sets me down in a chair. The pain is unbearable. I put my hands to my head trying to stop this pain. But it doesn't work, the pain keeps coming in waves.

Kyle comes toward me and puts something around my neck and lifts me up again. I must have blacked out because I wake up in a machine that looks like something that checks out your brain. I don't really know, the pain is not as bad but it keeps me from thinking straight.

I come out of the machine only to be greeted by doctors. They check my vitals and then releases me to Kyle, who stands outside my room. Why did he take me to a hospital? When I reach him I quickly whisper, "Why did you bring me here? Don't they know who I am?"

He gives me a small smile and nods toward the mirror next to us. I look and what I see is unbelievable. I'm someone else. I know it sounds weird but I do. My usual long bright blond hair is gone, replaced by short bright red hair. My clean skin is covered in freckles. I look younger than 17, like 15 maybe 14. My eyes look down to collar around my neck and I remember Kyle putting something around my neck.

I look back at him and I'm suddenly engulfed by his embrace. I yelp in surprise, he's never hugged me before let alone touch me for more than 5 seconds. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"I thought I was going to lose you. You screamed for help, Crystal. I had to bring you here, it was the safest place I thought of," I can hear the relief and worry in his voice and I hear one more thing as he pulls away from me, but his lips don't move. _I need you in life, Crystal._

My eyes go wipe in shock and Kyle looks at me worried. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and take his hand in mine, "Nothing. Let's go see what the doctor wants." I point to the doctor behind Kyle and we walk toward the man in a white lab coat (short maybe 5'2", short brown hair, and a scratchy beard) hand in hand.

He clears his throat and makes a gesture to go in the room he's standing in front of. The room's small and computers align a whole wall and people sit in front of them and typing away on the keyboards.

"There's something," the doctors starts, "on the Parietal Lobe and Occipital Lobe that looks like something that Daniel Altan Wing had. I don't understand how you have this, but the weird part of this is that it looks like has been there since birth and isn't growing like Daniel's."

I know my dad had something in his hippocampus but it was growing and threatened his life. But this is different area of the brain and it's not growing, but why is it there. "Will I die from this?" I choke out the words and out the corner of my eye I see Kyle flinch but doesn't move his gaze off the doctor.

"No, I don't think so. We may have to do tests just to make sure."

The thought of going through tests takes me back to the day after my Trial.

5 Years Ago

Scientists flank both sides of me and lead me down a very white hall. It kind of looks like they love the color white.

We reach a room and they sit me on a bed and puts me to sleep. The next thing I know is that pain was everywhere on my body. I miss my parents, was the only thought going through my mind. (Author: You should know the rest, it's in chapter 1 she escapes from the lab.)

Present

"No I don't want any tests," I say sharply. "Thank you."

I quickly let go of Kyle and rush out the room and out the main door. Kyle follows me and we head back to the hideout. He doesn't say a thing because he knows why I don't to go through the tests. The first time we met I told him everything. I told him the things I thought I could never say. He knows me best even better than my own parents.

The next story I'll tell is how I met him and how we came to be partners.

* * *

**Sorry it took me awhile to update I was on vacation. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. How We Met

2 Years Ago

I wake up in an alley covered in dirt. I get up and brush off all the dirt and look around. The main street is in front of me and people are walking by. My parents flash through my mind and my hopes rise. I run out onto the street and look around hoping to find my parents, but I can't find them.

I run down the street looking everywhere for them, but no luck. I turn around, walking backwards, I look everywhere. All I see are people going to work and Republic soldiers. I quickly turn around and bump into to somebody. I look up and quickly apologize, "I'm so sorry."

I see a young man (maybe 17 or 18) with a black coat, a black hat and gloves, and jeans on. I can't see his face because of his hat. "It's fine. Are you cold?"

I suddenly realize I've been shivering and that it's been snowing. "I'm fine. I just can't seem to find my home." I feel the tears falling down my cheeks and I can't hold them back anymore. I fall to my knees and put my hands to my face, crying so hard it hurts.

He takes off his coat and sets it on me to keep me warm. I look at him as he kneels down in front of me, "Hey I'm going to ask you something really weird," he says. He so close to me, I start to blush.

"What."

"I need you to come with me. Someone's following me and he's dangerous, if he knows I have some connection to you he'll kill you."

I can't hide the shock off my face, "But I don't even know who you are."

He stands up and holds out a hand, I hesitate at first then I take it. He pulls me up and I lose my balance and I fall onto him. He hits the ground with a thud and I quickly apologize again, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine. Could you get off me though?"

I realize that I'm still on top of him and quickly jump off and all the heat rushes to my face. He lies there quietly and then laughs. He sits up and I see his face, he has bright green eyes, his rimless glasses, and his hair is a light auburn. His hat must have fell off when I fell on him.

"Look just come with me," he laughs some more.

I nod and get up. He gets up and takes my hand and runs, half dragging me with him. When we finally reach a building that looks like it's been in a fire we stop and he crouches down in front of me and says, "Come on we need to take the sec ret entrance."

I blush and hesitate, but I have choice so I get on his back. He gives me a piggy back ride all the way up to the roof and sets me down. He walks to the center of building and opens a secret door. He nods to it and I walk up to it. "Go ahead. There's a ladder right there."

I look at the ladder and climb down with him right behind me. We reach an apartment room that doesn't look like it's been in a fire at all. Pictures, newspapers, and writing cover the right wall. Red lines connect all the pictures, newspapers, and writing together and all point to a question mark. I point to it but he ignores me.

He falls onto the couch behind a desk that sits right in front of the covered wall. "So what's your name?" he asks.

"Crystal. Crystal Wing. What's your name?"

"Kyle. Kyle Angelone."

I look around not much in this apartment.

"So you're the daughter of Day and June. Cool. You know how to fight and climb buildings, huh?" Kyle speaks up after a moment of silence.

I look back at him, "Yeah. And you're that criminal the Republic is after. What do they call you? Oh! Yeah, the Hacker."

"You got that right. So let's get to the point. I could use your help taking down the Elector and you could use my help finding your parents. So what do you think, you wanna be partners?"

He hold out his hand for me to take but I don't one thing is confusing. "How do you know I'm looking for my parents?"

He smiles, "I'm a hacker, honey, and I can find all you data. Scientists take notes down in the labs, they repeatedly put that you kept looking for your mommy and daddy. Okay now will you be my partner?"

"You promise that you'll help me?"

"As long as you help me."

He holds out his hand again and I shake it. There's no going back I have to find my parents.

I sit down next to him and ask, "Can I tell you what happened to me? I need to tell someone."

He smiles again and sits up, "Sure I'm always up for stories."

Present

I sit on the couch in our hideout looking at the covered wall. They're all connected together, but there's something in the middle of it all. But what?

I get up and go to my room, I put my combat outfit on, it's just like Nikki's but my leather jacket, gloves with the tips cut off, and combat boots are white, and my shirt is black.

I walk to the front door and I call back to Kyle, "Alright let's do this mission."

I see Kyle poke his head out from the kitchen. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to kidnap my parents."

"Here you're going to need this." Kyle tosses a white mask with black abstract lines around the eyes to me. I catch it and put it on and head out the door. I can't really believe I'm going through with this, but I need the information about Grayson. Kyle kept his promise about helping me find my parents. Now it's my turn to keep my promise and help Kyle take down the Elector.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry its been so long i just didnt know what to write so yea sorry again. and i need a new title for this story so if you can please suggest one for me that would be great.**

* * *

I crouch on the roof above my parents HQ. I wait until they walk out into the open with no one around. I don't know how long I've been waiting but the moment comes for me to jump off the roof and into the open.

I land right in front of my parents and they quickly look at me confused. "Who are you?" June asks pulling out her gun.

"Never mind that you should really worry about the electricity going out," I say.

They stare at me confused and then everything goes black. I grab my parents' hands and whisper, "Please follow me."

I can't do this, I just don't have the guts to kidnap them. They need to know that I'm their daughter. "Hey Crystal? What are you doing?" Kyle asks.

**20 minutes later**

I lead my parents to my hideout and take off my mask. They stare at me and my mother rushes over to me and starts to cry. "Crystal? What are you doing?" Kyle asks again.

I turn to him and whisper, "I couldn't do it Kyle. It's better this way, trust me."

He looks the ground and crosses his arms, "Fine."

"Mom, dad I need info on what Grayson's plans on putting the virus back into the Republic."

* * *

**sorry this is so short but i really didnt have any idea what to write **


End file.
